


Heartbreak

by Budderfire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Injury, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budderfire/pseuds/Budderfire
Summary: The year after Yuri Plisetsky wins the gold medal, his theme is a sharp opposite.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. Also, this a is one-shot (unless people like it)

 Blue. White. Blades spinning. The television showing a skater. The steps fascinate the teen seated, watching. 

 "Yurio, what are you watching?"

 The boy turns his head, blue eyes widened. 

 "I'm watching last year's tape, pig. I thought I should see the routines again."

 Yuuri smiled, ruffling Yuri's hair. "Still bragging about winning the gold in your first senior prix, huh? I'm proud of you."

 Yuri nodded, hiding his smile. 

 ---

 Yuri Plisetsky, aged eighteen, stood at the edge of the rink. The first event of the season was starting, and he went second, after Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri clenched his fingers on the barrier's edge, feeling tears well up.

 The flashbacks seemed to last hours, when really, it was mere seconds. 

 ---

  _It's stupid. I didn't fall in love with Victor, yet the minute I saw that stupid pig, I felt pity._

_I felt a need to protect him._

_Why did I ever feel that?_

_\---_

"Next, Yuri Plisetsky, last year's champion!"

 The crowd roared with approval, the Yuri's angels raising the roof. He saw Otabek, waving from the crowd, showing a rare smile. 

 Yuri stepped out onto the ice, feeling the chill even stronger now. 

 Pain welled up inside him, tears threatened to spill. 

 He skated to his place, and stood. 

 The outfit was a red suit jacket, with vines crawling up the sleeves. Red roses with thorns were attached, adding a tied up effect. Underneath was black pants, similar to what Yuuri and Victor wore last year. 

 The song was a composition he'd worked on, with help from Mila and Georgi, who even with their own music choices, were glad to help. 

 The spinning. The jumps. Pouring his heart and pain into the routine. 

 He remembered the day Yuuri saw him skating. 

 The mistake he made. 

 How Yuuri, who had fallen purely in love Victor Nikvorov, had chosen "Happy Ending" as his theme this year, was fine. 

 Even after emotions got the better of Yuri, and he hugged the stupid pig, who never understood his true feelings. 

 Sharp pain sliced into Yuri on the final jump. He ignored it, finishing the routine. 

 As soon as the music stopped, he fell, seeing the blood upon the ice. And a skater hurrying towards him. 

 ---

 Yuri's head hurt. He lifted himself up, finding he was laying on a hospital bed. At first glance, he was alone in the room. But he saw the black hair fluttered across the blanket, and the glasses on the nightstand. 

 Yuri felt the tears rising in his eyes, hands shaking as he fully sat up. 

 His ankle screamed in pain, setting off a hiss. Yuri had injured his ankle, probably slicing it with his skate in a jump. 

 He sighed, mumbling. "Stupid pig. You come here for no reason. Don't you have a stupid fiancé waiting for you back at your room?"

 Yuri dragged his fingers through Yuuri's hair, allowing himself a few tears. 

 "Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

 He lifted his fingers off Yuuri's head, listening to hear if he was asleep. The breaths came even, and under further inspection, his eyelids were shut without strain. 

 "You know, I picked my theme this year because of you. It's heartbreak. You broke my heart, Yuuri Katsuki."

 He pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's temple, then pushed himself back into a sleeping position, closing his eyes. 

 ---

 Yuuri Plisetsky awoke later, shifting amongst the blankets. He put his glasses back on, and the form of a sleeping Yuri Plisetsky came into view. A bunch of cards and gifts were on the nightstand beside the bed.

 Yuuri smiled, taking Yuri's hand. 

 "I'm sorry that you got hurt. I wish I could have helped you, even though impossible. I have a gift for you."

 Yuuri pulled out the soft cat plushie, a Japanese toy he'd bought for Yuri after his performance. He placed it in Yuri's arms, as if he were holding it. 

 "Goodnight. We'll all be here tommorow."

 ---

 Yuri awoke to his hospital room full of noise. He rubbed his eyes, spotting Mila and Sala looking at his gifts, Victor playing a game on his phone with Yuuri, and Phichit laughing at something Yuri was holding. 

 "Hey guys. What's going on?"

 Everyone turned to him, conversations dying off.

 "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Mila grinned, commenting. 

 "Oh, Yuri. Good morning! Do you like the cat?" Yuuri paused the game, smiling. 

 "I like the cat a bit- PHICHIT! STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME!!"

 Phichit laughed running from the angry Russian kitten's rage. 

 Yuri tripped, face planting onto the tile. 

 "OW!!"

 "Yurio! Are you okay?!" Victor managed, between laughs. 

 "AUGH! MY F***ING ANKLE!"

 A nurse came in, helping Yuri back into his bed. She changed the bandages on Yuri's ankle, while telling Yuri how to care for it. 

 "And yes, you can skate on it. It's not like a sprain, but make sure not to open the wound with strenuous activity."

 Yuri listened, while everyone watched. 

 "And make sure to change the bandages once a day. That's it. Though I'd recommend some time laying down for a while, until it doesn't hurt as bad. It was a deep cut."

 The nurse finished, and handed Yuri his clothes. Yuri's grandfather had come by, dropping off a turtleneck and jeans, with certain necessities. 

 After Yuri changed, everyone decided to head back to Victor's house. 

 --- 

 Yuri sat on the couch, intently watching a Russian dub of Sherlock. The cat plushie was tucked into his elbow, and a soft blanket was drawn over him. 

 Someone stroked the top of his head, and Yuri looked up to see who it was. 

 Yuuri stood there, and sat down beside Yuri on the couch. 

 "So, how's your foot doing?"

 "It hurts a little bit, but nothing a bit of relaxing won't fix."

 Yuuri smiled, finger-combing Yuri's hair. 

 "Where's Victor?"

 "He went to the store. Something about 'Pirozki' and 'katsudon'. It actually gives me a good time to ask you something."

 Yuri cocked his head. "Fire away."

 "Why'd you pick 'Heartbreak' as your theme this year?"

 Yuri sighed, placing his palm onto his forehead. 

 "I don't want to answer that."

 "I wasn't asleep at the hospital."

 Yuri almost jumped out off the couch. He  turned bright red, and started stuttering. 

 "I-I thought you w-were-"

 "I'm surprisingly good at faking sleep. So you love me?"

 "I-I- I do. Even though you're getting married, I do."

 Yuri could feel the shame growing in his stomach, feeling hot and uncomfortable. Yuuri was off limits. He had a fiancé, and Yuri couldn't change that. 

 "I'm glad you told me. I know that I can't love you, but I at least want to say, that if circumstances were different, I'd be glad to return those feelings."

 Yuri started shaking. "D-don't say things like that, stupid pig." He felt as though Yuuri was bringing out the Eros on purpose, using it to fluster him. 

 "And why not?"

 "Because I'll do this."

 Yuri just couldn't take it. He was mad, scared, ashamed, and extremely embarrassed by Yuuri's words. 

 He pulled Yuuri into a kiss, his first ever. 

 And even more, this man who was going to be married kissed him back. 

 Yuri pulled away quick, putting a hand over Yuri's mouth  

 "L-let's stop this. I promised I'd only ever do that once. I don't want you to have an affair while you're with someone you love. I'm not going to split you two up. Victor would never forgive me."

 Yuuri nodded, pulling him into a hug. "If that's what you want, I won't-"

 "I want it, but I'm too young, and I don't want to hurt Victor."

 Yuuri smiled, and the Eros seemed to fade. 

 "That makes sense. I love Victor, but I really care about you."

 The two pulled apart, and Yuri leaned on Yuri's shoulder, at the very least happy to know that Yuuri cared, and hadn't gotten angry. 

 ---

 Meanwhile, Victor stood outside, clutching the grocery bags. He had heard everything the two had said. Anger and guilt rose like bile inside him, making him gag. He'd been the reason Yuri's heart was broken, yet he wanted to keep his fiancé. 

 He sighed. He'd have to have a talk with Yuuri, though he smiled. The Russian kitten didn't hate him after all. Yuri actually didn't want to hurt him. 

 Victor turned the keys, and walked inside. 

 "I'm home!"


End file.
